Le contraire
by vigigraz
Summary: Presiento que algo va a ocurrir... Y si una mala decisión fue la que los llevó al desastre, ¿que pasaría si se invirtieran los papeles? ¿Y si Danny no fuese el sobreviviente de aquel terrible suceso?... ¿quién podría ser?, ¿quien cargaría con aquella culpa? Un amor que nunca llega, ni llegará a concretarse. Ultimate Enemy based. Songfic. Hints of Danny and Sam.


**Danny Phantom y Sally´s Song no me pertencen.**

* * *

" _ **Presiento que algo va a ocurrir… una tragedia va a llegar…**_

Sam miró a su mejor amigo, al único chico al cual ella le confiaría su vida, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Había tratado de evitar que siguiera con esa idea tonta de hacer trampa. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no había mostrado señales de haber hecho lo correcto, ni siquiera de haberla escuchado.

La chica miró a Tucker mientras él le sonreía a Danny con picardía, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Su amigo iba a hacer trampa.

… _ **y aunque yo quiero estar con él, presiento que algo va a pasar…**_

"Danny, por favor, escucha"- le dijo la chica y él la miró, sus ojos azules sin preocupación alguna. Sam pensó un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad no era ella la que tenía que decidir.- "Yo… confió en ti, ¿de acuerdo? No me defraudes"

Antes de si quiera poder ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, Sam dio media vuelta y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegó a "la hamburguesa asquerosa" y tuvo que frenar para poder recuperarse. No era una persona que creía en las brujerías y mucho menos en las premoniciones, pero, de verdad estaba segura que había algo mal con Danny, con todo esto.

No estaba solamente haciendo trampa en una prueba, había algo peor. Mucho peor.

Solo que no podía terminar de deducir qué.

… _ **tengo una extraña sensación, pero…**_

Justo cuando tuvo el impulso de volver y enfrentarlo, un recuerdo se hizo presente en su cabeza:

Como, solo hace dos días atrás él los había dejado a Tucker y a ella por ir a la fiesta de Paullina.

Como, solo hace algunos meses, Danny los había dejado tirados como basura solo para asistir a la sentarse con Flash y su grupo.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, cada vez que la chance de convertirse en alguien popular se presentaba, él se deshacía de ellos dos.

Pues, Tucker lo soportaría, pero ella ya no más.

No más.

 _ **¿Acaso nota, mis sentimientos por él?**_

Pensó, por una vez, no en lo que sería mejor para Danny, si no, en lo que era mejor para ella. Por primera vez en todos esos años de amistad Sam pensó en su beneficio, no en el de él.

Y decidió, a fin de cuentas, que no haría nada.

Si Danny era tan genial como para ignorarla a ella y a sus malditos sentimientos, entonces no le importaría para nada una clase de premonición estúpida sobre aquel examen.

No, él podía manejarse solo.

 _ **¿Y verá, lo que siento por él? Creo que eso no podrá ser…**_

La chica caminó, ahora recuperada, hasta su casa. Mientras el sol alumbraba el camino, Sam no pudo evitar pensar si de verdad estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Sabía que no significaba nada, y que además a Danny no le importaría. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo…

Solo sin embargo.

No tenía nada más que decir, no tenía ningún otro argumento.

Si iba a decirle sobre su presentimiento, seguro seria tratada como una niña infantil que no estaba en sintonía con la realidad. Y después de todo lo que pasó, desde que se convirtió en fantasma hasta el día de hoy, ya estaba muy cansada como para si quiera intentarlo.

 _ **¿Qué será de mi mejor amigo…?**_

Un paso tras otro tras otro, no se detendría hasta llegar a su casa. Tenía que llegar. Ya no tenía más nada que hacer, ya no…

Un ruido hizo que la adolescente frenara en seco. Bueno, no solo ella, todos los demás ciudadanos que se encontraban allí dejaron de hacer sus actividades y miraron hacia donde había estado la chica momentos atrás.

No, no podía ser.

 _ **¿A dónde nos llevarán sus acciones…?**_

Sam corrió, otra vez, lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la hamburguesa asquerosa. Empujó a todos los que se metieron en su camino, pero aun así no llegaba, no llegaba.

La desesperación se hacía cada vez más innegable. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

… _ **por más que yo trate esto no funcionará…**_

"Señorita permanezca atrás por favor, no queremos más heridos".- Sam fue tomada del brazo, quedando inmovilizada. Gritó, gritó y pataleó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del oficial. Luego de varios intentos, la morocha lo logró. Y con gran determinación, corrió pasando a toda la gente reunida fuera del restaurante, y al verlo, tuvo que aguantarse las repentinas nauseas.

 _ **¿Y nunca vamos a terminar juntos…?**_

"¡Sammy!".- gritó una voz que la chica reconoció al instante. Su madre apareció de entre las personas y la abrazó con fuerza.- "Sam… vamos hija, por favor, no tienes por qué ver…"

La morocha dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mientras miraba a su alrededor, los padres de Tucker estaban hablando con un oficial. Estaban devastados.

Miró todos los rostros, todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar. No había señales de Danny, tampoco había señales de su familia.

Pero no podía, no podía ser.

"Pamela, todos se encontraban allí".- Sam escuchó la voz de su padre. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir el tono con el que lo dijo, y al oír un sollozo de su madre.- "Tenían una reunión con el señor Lancer allí. Ellos… ellos…"

Sam no necesitó escuchar más.

Ante esa aclaración cayó al piso, y comenzó a llorar como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Su madre la abrazo mientras trataba de calmarla, pero era en vano.

Sus amigos, ellos…

Danny…

 _ **No, creo que no, eso nunca pasará…**_

No podía creerlo, de verdad, no podía. Los había visto aquel día, había hablado con ellos, estaba enojada con Danny, ella…

Ella tendría que haberle advertido.

Ahora no importaba el estúpido examen, ahora él… él…

No, jamás podría estar con él.

Ya no…

 _ **Porque no seré yo…**_

Jamás podría decirle en verdad, jamás podría confesarse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de ahogar el llanto.

 _Perdóname, de verdad perdóname…_

* * *

 **Bueno, esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el cover de la canción antes mencionada. Primero pensé en hacerlo como si Dan estuviese en el cuerpo de Danny, pero mientras más escribía con la canción me pareció mejor terminarlo así.**

 **En vez de que Danny fuese el único sobreviviente de la explosión, Sam tomaría su lugar y él moriría.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y tengan consideración, es mi primer fic de este fandom.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
